PPG crack
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: Basically it's insane crack pairing from your favourite citizens of Townsville. Will Blossom get with Brick? With Mojo find that certain someone? Find out here!
1. burnig crickets and rules

s.s.01: hey yall hows it going?(crickets chirp). Well how bout you crickets, how yall doing?

crickets: eh not bad. kind of cold. we want a raise you son of a bi-(squeesh)

s.s.01: now that thats done-

crickets: holy crap he killed Fred! you bastard!

s.s.01: (pulls out flamethrower)fwoosh!

crickets: o my leg. oh my god is that my wing, why is it bending that way?

s.s.01: (sighs) alright now I can-(looks down at crickets)-start with the introduction. i am sharpshooter01 and you may know me from such fan-fics as "Kingdom scars" and "why the wait"(in fact thats the only two I've done) but tonight we are to embark on a magical journey using the greatest invention of all time.

crickets: crack?

s.s.01: (picks cricket up and swallows him). no my little-hecup-friend, imagination(waves hand in air and cricket appears in it).

crickets: what the crap? didn't you swallow me awile ago you sick canniballistic bastard.

s.s.01: you only imagined i did(wags the finger of ignorance).

crickets: oh. so if i imagine a gigantic four-headed snake monster with nuclear breath, will that come true?

s.s.01: no.

crickets: why not?

s.s.01: because i dont have the patience to write up a line for that.

crickets: lazy bastard.

s.s.01: (wistles, then Shade comes out and chases the cricket). alright before he comes back. this is a crackpairings for power puff girls.

rules: there are none. other than there may be no flammers(crowd wines). ok fine flammers may commence burning(crowd cheers). just review to send me ideas for pairings.

oh and before i forget. i would like to thank gemenidragon76 for reviewing everyone of my updates for Kingdom scars. (gives thumbs up and teeth sparkle) thanx buddy.


	2. roses are red, bruises are blue

Buttercup slamed Butch against the brick wall making him cough up blood. She stood there for a second and then shot off towards her home, all the wile she heard him calling her name.

"Buttercup wait"! he shot off the ground towards her.

She growled at him and shot a energy blast at him. Bareley missing it, he closed in on her. Losing all her control, Buttercup shot at him also and knocked him to the ground. She landed on top of him and began punching him.

" Why-wont-you-just-take-a-damn-hint-and-leave"! she said between punches. She didn't know why a person like him would ever want to be with a person like her. No, that wasn't why she wouldn't accept him. It was because she was afraid that he might one day not want to be with her and she couldn't take that kind of pain. In all fact, she did like him, she just didn't want to take that chance.

As she was about to strike him again, he grabbed her hands stopping her and rolled her over, him being on top.

" I'm just not that good of a listener". he smiled and Buttercup could see that he was missing one of his teeth.

She kicked him sending him backward and jumped on top of him. " Well then you better start to get a hearing aid, because I do not want anything to do with you".

He looked at her and smiled. " Youre lying". and brought his head up to hers and pressed his lips against hers. At first she struggled by bitting his lip and punching him, but he didn't let go and after a wile she just gave up and let herself kiss him back. They both pulled away to breathe. Buttercup was still on top of him, only it was in a more holding manner now.

" How do I know you wont just leave me for someone else". she asked with worrideness in her voice.

He smiled at her and brought his hand up to brush away a lock of hair." You'll just have to trust me". and kissed her again, and this time so did she.

* * *

s.s.01: Aww 

crickets: that was a little on the fetish side if you ask me

s.s.01: what do mean?

crickets: oh come on, he totally liked her beating the crap out of him

s.s.01: how can you tell

crickets: well, I read it on wikipedia that some people like that stuff

s.s.01: why were you looking that up?

crickets: I wasn't, I was looking up ways to find better arousal techniques and I came across it

s.s.01: oO


	3. The Dominatrix and the Crossdresser

This pairing was suggested by tolazytologout ( gives thumbs up and teeth sparkle)

The Dominatrix and the Crossdresser: Sedusa and Him

The girls were traveling through townsvill checking for evil and found none.

" Alright lets head home you guys". just as they were about to leave they saw Him darting around a street corner in their direction.

" Its Him, get ready girls". they all took battle stances ready to beat the living crap out of Him.

Him saw them and ran faster towards them. " Oh darlings thank god youre here, I need your help fast". this left all of the girls faces blank.

" You need OUR help"? Blossom questioned.

" Yes you see-". before Him could finish, he heard a whip sound behind him and turned around already knowing what was waiting for his poor damned soul.

Behind him stood Sedusa in her usual attire only black. She held a wip in her hand and had a big smile on. " Him". she chimed.

" Oh god". Him said as he went rigid at the sound of her voice.

" You werent planning on skipping out on tonight were you". her smile increased. " After all I already brought your attire". she then brought out a gimp mask from a region on her I feel is too vulgor to tell(not her pocket).

At this Him ran past the girls in order to escaped but was stopped by Sedusas whip catching and wrapping itself around him.

" See ya later girls". Sedusa waved as she draged Him off by her whip all the Him screaming somthing about not the lube again.

crickets: well that was messed up

s.s.01: more messed up than the time we went to Mexico and you tried to seduce that latino grasshopper?

crckets: hell no. this doesn't even come close to how missed up that was

s.s.01: yeah, hey what ever happend to her anyways?

crickets: she found out I wasn't a rich south african locust and kicked me in the face

s.s.01: that must of sucked

crickets: not as much as it sucked for her after I set her house on fire

s.s.01: you set her house on fire?

crickets: yup

s.s.01: ( looks at you) if anyone doesn't call the police on us, we promise not bash on the gay people of San Francisico

crickets: I aint promissing nothing

s.s.01: well I promise anyway


	4. A tale of two sissies

A tale of two sissies: BubblesXBoomer

Boomer was walking down the street when he noticed Bubbles inside a store looking on clothes. he decided it would be funny if snuck up behind her and scared her. He went inside and hid behind a rack of clothes. When he saw her go behind a wall he saw his chance. He ran after her and saw she wen inside a door. He reached for the handel and pulled it open.

" Raggle Fraggle". he said with his hands in the air. He stopped though when he saw she had nothing on but (gulp) her bra and panties.

Bubbles looked and Boomer and turned a deep red. " Boomer! What the hell are you doing in the ladys dressing room". exclaimed Bubbles as she covered herself up.

By now Boomer was pratically pouring blood out the nose and was covering his eyes trying not to add insult to injury. " I didn't know, I swear, I didn't see anything, there wasn't anything". This last remark sent Bubbles into a frenzy.

" What do you mean there wasn't anything to see". Boomer recoiled as he heard her voice rise.

" No thats not what I meant, I mean, you-you have huge knockers". Boomer slaped himself for saying one of the most stuidest things to say. But instead of Bubbles getting mad, she smiled.

" Oh Boomy you have such a way with words". She jumped over to him(dang that must be a big dressing room) and hugged and kissed him. All the while he wondered what the hell just happend.

crickets: now why can't I find a girl like that? whnever I do that they allways slap me

s.s.01: thats probably because youre a pervert and he just stupid not to realize that that was a changing room

crickets: oh so if I was retarted I could get all the action I wanted?

s.s.01: well not exactly but-

crickets: alright(pulls out bat). hit me over the head so I get me some well deserved pleasure

s.s.01: are you out of youre freaking mind, I'm not gonna hit-

crickets: come on you overwheight, ugly faced, bad smelling, SOB. hit m-(bonk)

s.s.01: (bonk bonk bonk) happy?

crickets: no I'm crickets(collapsess)

s.s.01: well I can't say I didn't enjoy that


	5. with you last night

Last night with you: BlossomXBrick

Brick was at Blossoms house going over their science project that they had been forced to pair up.

Needless to say it wasn't going well.

" Brick you idiot! Now thats gonna ruin my carpet". she screamed after Brick had droped a vile of science liquid(I dont know that much about science) on her rug.

Brick glared at her. " Don't call me an idiot, you stupid bitch". Blossom turned red at this.

" Why you". and she slapped him. Brick brought his hand to where she had slapped him. Blossom was smiling at this. Before Brick knew what happened he slapped Blossom too. Blossom just stood there bringing her hand up like Brick had.

" Oh god, Blossom I'm sorry I didn't mean too, oh god, are you okay-"

" ARGHHH"! Blossom jumped on Brick and the two started rolling around the room while Brick tried to calm her down.

" Blossom please I didn't mean to-"

_their faces got closer_

" hurt you. You know that I would-"

_and closer_

" never hurt you on purpose. It was a-

_their lips touched slightly _

" accident" Brick wispered the final word as Blossom lay on top of him.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Brick until finally Blossom brought her head down and kissed Brick. He kissed her back. They stayed like that all night, neither wanting the other to leave. Enjoying eachother all they could.

crickets: awsome

s.s.01: you liked it?

crickets: of cousrse

s.s.01: are you sure this isn't the concussion you got in the last update talking?

crickets: no Abraham Lincoln, I do not want your hat. now if you'll excuse me( skips off singing duran duran)

s.s.01: I really gotta get him to see a doctor


	6. Uhhh, okay

Uhhh, okay?: RRBZxPPGZ

It was a normal day in townsvill, birds chirping, kids playing, underage preteens trying to get each other to notice that they want to have sex but are too dense to realize the other does too. Yup, a perfectly normal day.

The RRB's and the PPG's were sitting at an ice cream shop, each group on their own side, trying to get the other groups attention.

" So Brick". Blossom said a seductive voice. Brick's skin got goosebumps from her voice. He looked up to see Blossom eating her vanilla ice cream(more like tonguing it) and using her tongue to lick around the edges, making Brick feel the need to cross his legs.

" Yeah". Brick said.

" I was just wondering". Blossom was now using her tongue in a vertical motion to the ice cream. She removed herself from the ice cream and stared at Brick. " Whould you like to come over tonight and, oh I don't know, havecrazysex". She said the last part fast and Brick was caught off guard, not sure what he had heard.

" Wh-what"? Brick said confused. Blossom slamed her cone on the table, causing it to splatter at Brick. She then jumped over the table and tackled Brick off his chair, with her on top.

" Don't play coy with me Bricky". Blossom said smilling wickidly. " I know you want to do it, just as much as I do". She then started forward and her mouth clapsed on top of his. Her tongue soon found it's way into his mouth and started to intertwine with his. Brick had to admit that this was pretty good, so he started moving his hand down to her thigh, when he heard a cry.

" Brick". his brother Butch cried from the seat next to his. " What the hell man. Not in public man". Butch said pointing at the people wagging their heads and saying stuff about shame and bannanas. Brick and Blossom quickly darted away from the ice cream shop and headed for an empty spot under a tree or somthing.

Butch sat back down, shaking his head, and looked at Buttercup. She was looking sternly at him the entire time. He raised an eyebrow and asked. " What"?

Buttercup smiled and grabbed Butch's hand and led him to the alleyway. She pushed him to a wall and started at his mouth, like her sister had. Only Butch was expecting this and turned so that Buttercup was the one pinned to the wall. He brought his face close to her and whispered. " All you needed to do was ask if you wanted to have a good time". Buttercup smiled and then brought her mouth to his.

Bubbles and Boomer were still at the table. They were the only ones who didn't go on a sexual rampage with eachother. Bubbles got Boomers attention. " Hey Boomy, you want to go have sex or somthing"? She asked.

Boomer just shruged his shoulder and casualy said. " Uhhh, okay". And they darted off somewhere to, umm well you know.

* * *

s.s.01: Alright, That was a pretty good one, wouldn't you say

crickets: that had to be the most twisted, messed up, piece of S#! I have ever read

s.s.01: Well someone sure is grummpy

crickets: Shut up fatty

s.s.01: crickets, I sweat to god, if you don't lay off...

crickets: what? you gonna eat a doughnut and get fatter, fatty

s.s.01: thats it! (whistles and shade appears) Remember Shade, crickets

crickets:( not in the same country)

s.s.01: after him Shade, and don't be afraid to use the chainsaw.


	7. Get mah' Mojo back

Get mah' Mojo back!:MojoxProf.

Prof. Utonium sat in his lab, currently working on some crazy sh!t. When all of a sudden...

BOOM The side wall suddenly bust open in a hail of debree. The Prof. covers his eyes, trying to see through the dust. When it finnaly cleared, standing in the place where the wall used to be was Mojo Jojo.

" I, Mojo Jojo, have for my Mojo". Mojo screamed as he pulled out a ray gun.

The Prof. shrugged and pulled out a purple vile and tossed it to the mokey. " There ya' go".

" HAHAHA"! Mojo screamed. Then for no apparent reason he and the Prof. had sweaty sex.

s.s.01: Eww. Can't believe I wrote that.

crickets: me neither.

s.s.01: Crickets?

crickets: well who else you'd think it was, Barbra Strietsand?

s.s.01: Man did I miss you.

crickets: faq.


End file.
